


I know it is not a joke. (Fanart)

by tputovani



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Chibi, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tputovani/pseuds/tputovani
Summary: In Rotterdam 2020 doubles final, Nico seems to trying to kiss his partner.
Relationships: Pierre-Hugues Herbert/Nicolas Mahut
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	I know it is not a joke. (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> From <https://twitter.com/abnamrowtt/status/1229041155037421570>.  
The 1st picture is general (not m/m slash).  
The 2nd is all fiction.  
Félicitations on your 2nd Rotterdam win!!
> 
> The 1st picture is embeded from [my deviantArt page](https://www.deviantart.com/32929wt).

Thank you for watching.


End file.
